


00:01:26

by lazy_lemon



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Gen
Language: 한국어
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 05:39:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9307802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lazy_lemon/pseuds/lazy_lemon





	

서느런 공기가 침묵을 채웠다. 정정. 셔틀 안의 온도가 평균 이상으로 낮다. 인간의 평균적인 온도 개념에 맞추었을 때 현저히 낮은 수치를 기록하고 있는 온도에도 K-2SO는 온도 조절장치를 작동시킬 것인지에 대한 판단을 보류했다. 그 이유는 명백해서 아직 카시안에게서 아무런 명령 하달이 없기 때문이다. 카시안은 말이 많은 편이 아니었고 단 둘이 존재하는 셔틀 안에서 이동 중일 경우에는 더더욱 말을 아낀다. K-2SO는 그 행동이 상당히 "효율적"이라고 결론지었다. 인간은 쓸모없는 행동으로 에너지를 소모한다. K-2SO에게 있어 가장 쓸모없어보이는 행동은 감정이었지만 굳이 그 말을 카시안에게 전할 필요는 없다. 확률적으로 카시안이 그에 대답할 가능성은 매우 낮았고, 쓸모없는 행동으로 그의 에너지를 소모시키는 것은 바람직하지 않다. 그래서 K-2SO 역시 효율적으로 카시안의 침묵에 동조하였다.

이미 설정이 완료되어 완벽한 수치를 이행하고 있는 계기판을 다시 한 번 체크한 K-2SO가 카시안을 바라보았다. 필요 이상으로 가라앉은 숨소리는 그의 상태 이상을 예측하게 하지만 그 외의 모든 생체기능은 지극히도 정상이다. K-2SO는 이 현상을 알고 있다. 인간들이 그것을 무엇이라고 부르는지도. 아마도, 인간이었다면 그가 '잠'이 들었다고 생각할 것이다. 하지만 K-2SO는 인간이 아니었고 인간이 아니기에 가능한 움직임으로 소리없이 카시안을 관찰했다. 창백하게 흐르는 빛무리 아래서 총기를 잃은 눈이 허공을 바라본다. K-2SO는 이 상황이 익숙함에 당황했고 그런 자신에 다시 한 번 오류를 의심했다. 기억장치 속 어디에도 없는 기억이 희미하게 로드되어 잔상을 남긴다. 마른 뺨을 적시는 눈물에 짐짓 여타의 인간들이 그러하듯 한숨을 흉내내고 싶어진 것을 삼키며 그 익숙한 잔상의 정체를 숙고한다.

인간들이 삶과 죽음에 집착한다는 것을 안다. K-2SO의 관측과 그에 따른 결론에 의하면 그 집착의 종류는 다양하여 그저 들숨과 날숨 사이 그 찰나가 이어지는 것이 영원히 지속되기를 바라는 경우부터 오로지 어떠한 "의미"를 찾기 위해 맥없이 삶의 가능성을 져버리는 경우도 있다. 그렇다면 카시안 안도르의 경우는 어떠한가. K-2SO는 자신에게 주어진 시간이 충분할 때, 그 어느것도 분석하거나 계측할 필요가 없는 경우에 몰두하곤 하는 화두를 끄집어냈다.

카시안 안도르는 K-2SO를 죽였다. 죽임. 살해. 살상. 유기체에게나 적용 가능한 그 표현을 자신에게 적용하는 것이 얼마나 적확한 것인지는 확률의 계산이 필요없다. 0에 한없이 수렴하는 가능성 속에서도 K-2SO는 그 이상 완벽한 단어를 찾을 수 없다고 결론지었다. 그 완벽한 실례가 자신인 것이다. 제국의 보안 드로이드가 반군에게 아무런 적대적 행동을 취하지 않는다. KX 시리즈의 제품들의 경우 망가진 회로나 강제로 우회시킨 코드는 대부분 스스로를 파괴하고 기능을 정지시킨다. 하지만 Kay 혹은 Kay-Tu라고 불리는 개체만은 어떤 확률의 변수를 벗어나 기능하고 있다. '죽인다'는 것이 어느 한 존재의 말살을 뜻하는 말이라면 제국 보안 드로이드로서의 K-2SO는 완벽하게 죽었다. 그리고, 삶이. 자신에게는 심장이 없고 그 심장으로 인해 기능하는 장기가, 무언가를 상상하는 두뇌가, 그로 인한 불확실성이, 그 모든 것이 존재하지 않음에 스스로가 유기체라는 '착각'의 여지조차 존재하지 않는 채로 기능을 시작했다. 전혀 다른 존재로. K-2SO는 자신이 블래스터를 겨누어야 마땅한 카시안에게 충실하고 그것은 의심할 여지가 없는 법칙으로서 기능한다. 말살된 존재가 이전과는 전혀 다른 양상으로 기능하며 전혀 다른 시각을 가진다면, 그것은 어쩌면 인간들의 표현을 따라 삶이 돌아왔다고 표현할 수도 있을 것이다.

그리하여, 삶은-

K-2SO는 결국 자신이 어느 한 부분에서는 기능상의 장애를 가짐을 인정할 수 밖에 없었다. K-2SO를 감사하고 함께 미션을 수행하는 이들 중 그 누구도 알지 못하는 문제지만 장애는 명백했으며 놀랍게도 그럼에도 불구하고 임무의 수행에는 차질이 없다. 다만 이따금씩 스스로의 안으로 파고들어 분석을 하고 스스로에 대해, 그리고 카시안 안도르에 대해 고민하는 것이다. '삶'이라는 것을 쥐어주기 위해 카시안 안도르가 어떤 것을 한 것인지 K-2SO는 알지 못한다. 그것은 정말로, 우연의 산물로 탄생한 거짓인지도 모른다. 하지만 단지 그것 뿐이어도 나쁘지 않으며 아마도 스스로는 만족하고 있다고, 그렇게 결론짓는 것이다.

눈가에 맺힌 습기가 제 무게를 이기지 못하고 동그랗게 뭉쳐 뺨을 적신다. 카시안의 턱 끝에 맺힌 눈물이 또다시 떨어지기 전, 저도 모르게 뻗어나가려는 팔을 제지해 콘솔을 누르며 K-2SO는 스스로는 실행시킬 수 없다고 알려진 프로그램을 불러들였다. 정확히 1분 26초의 공백이 K-2SO의 메모리에 다시 한 번 상처를 입혔다.


End file.
